Bombs
Bombs are unguided air dropped munitions, carried by fighters and bombers alike for dealing damage to both ground targets and ships. Bombs come in many sizes and shapes, some were big and heavy to cripple ground movements, while others were specially designed for different purposes other bombs could not cut it. Many bombers and some light attackers have a bombardier position to help drop bombs from high altitudes. Bombs for some reason, will explode and deal blast damage to water targets such as ships when they hit the water, regardless of angle. Do note that bombs can damage or destroy your aircraft if you are too low to the ground when dropping them. Use caution when dive bombing when handling heavy bombs and cluster bombs to ensure you are not caught in the blast. ''' '''P.S- Don't release your bombs on the ground before or while you're taking off on the airfield, or you and your buddies behind you depending on how much you got could all go flying for a fatal ride. Light Bombs These free fall bombs are for attacking light targets, such as bridges and vehicles, but as useless against heavier targets due to their lack of explosive output and blast radius. Bombers can carry many of them. SC50 bomb A 50 kg bomb used by the Germans. It is lightweight and portable but not effective for armored targets. Best to use on still targets like Bridges. Carried by Bf 109 G-6, Bf 109 G-10, Fw 190A5, Fw 190A8, 70 kg bomb Carried by Bf 109G-6, Bf 106G-10, Do 335A-1, Do 335B-2 70kg Stabo bomb A very small bomb with a spiked warhead. It seems to stabilize during its fall to earth to unsure a direct hit. Carried by both Bf 109G-6 and Bf 109G-10. M31 100 lb bomb A general purpose bomb carried by many aircraft. Small but enough to hold it's own against vehicles. M57 250 lb bomb A decent free fall bomb. Good against armored targets and artillery units with a little more power and blast size. Also effective against ships like transports, but still lacking damage to bigger units and larger buildings. SC250 bomb A 250kg bomb carried by Luftwaffe planes. Performance is similiar to the 250 lb bomb. Carried by Bf 109G-6, Bf 109G-10, Fw 190A-5 and Fw 190A-8. 250 kg Stabo bomb A 250 kg with a pointed tip. The 250 kg Stabo seems to "stabilize" during flight thanks to the adjustments. Carried by Bf 109G-6, Bf 109G-10, Fw 190A-5 and Fw 190A-8. Medium Bombs These are the general purpose bombs for regular anti-ground duties. They are superior to their lighter bomb variants in both damage and blast range. Bombers can carry a fair amount of them. M64 500 lb bomb A good general purpose bomb for all roles, whether it's for vehicles, buildings, bridges, infantry positions, tanks, or even armored ships like Destroyers. SC500 bomb A 500 kg free fall bomb carried by Luftwaffe planes. Similar in stats to the 500 lb bomb, it can deal decent damage to small and medium size targets. 500 kg Stabo bomb A 500 kg with a elongated point. This German bomb is about the same as the 500 kg bomb, but with better stabilization as it falls to earth, ensuring maximum penetration. Carried by both Fw 190A-5 and Fw 190A-8. Heavy Bombs These bad boys can get the job done when it comes to taking out hard to destroy ground targets. They are heavy, but will certainly get rid of a facility or a third of an airfield with a help of a squadron. Many fighters cannot carry this load and mostly bombers can carry them. M65 1,000 lb bomb This is a heavy duty bomb for getting rid of large targets, and striking major installations such as factories, rail yards, refineries, and airfields, as well as destroyers and cruisers, plus making getting rid of artillery installments satisfying. The large blast, if time right, should destroy the defenses on buildings and factories before the get a second chance to strike you. Carried by P-38J, P-38L, P-47D, P-47D-25, P-51B, P-51D P-80A, Spitfire IXc, Spitfire IXe, Tyhpoon IB, Tempest V, and Vampire I. For bombers, B-26C, B-26G, Mosquito IV, and all 3 B-25 Mitchells'. In Firepower, carried by B-17F, B-17G, Lancaster Mk III, and B-29A. SC1000 bomb A 1,000 kg German heavy free fall bomb that has all the capabilities of destroying large ground targets, and leaving big crater holes as well. German medium and heavy bombers would be able to carry them, but some large fighter could carry one at a time. Carried by Me 262A-1a, Me 282A-1/U4, Me 262A-2a, and Go 229. In Firepower, carried by Do 217 M-1, Ho 229 V5, and Ar 234. M66 2,000 lb bomb Carried only in very small numbers, this large bomb is heavy but ruins armored targets and units on the ground. Combined with a large squadron of bombers, you could get rid of airfields and factories with little risk flying at high altitude. Cruiser ships would be sinking shortly afterwards. Carried by B-26C and B-26G. In Firepower, carried by B-17F, B-17G, Lancaster Mk III, and B-29A. Cluster Bombs These are only used by the Germans. Cluster bombs have a very wide radius for taking out multiple targets and enemy installations, but dealing very low damage and are useless against targets in the water. Be careful when handling them because they are very unpredictable and flying too low could cause the bomb to shred you to pieces. AB50 A small cluster bomb that slits open upon touching the ground and creating devastating effects, creating a "popcorn" effect. Used by Fw 190A-8, Me 262A-2a, Do 335 (A-1 & B-1), and Go 229. In Firepower, carried only by the Ho 229 V5. AB250 A medium sized cluster bomb. It can deal a rather wide range of destruction towards big targets and infantry positions. But use caution when dropping one, or it can cause your aircraft to spin out of control. Fw 190A-8, Me 262A-2a, Do 335 (A-1 & B-1), and Go 229. In Firepower, carried only by the Ho 229 V5. AB500 This big bomb is full of raw, awesome power. It is a total breeze to wreak havoc on airfields and factories without having to get close with their AA guns. But you must be careful: they are a very wide blast radius on the ground AND in the air. Fly too low when bombing and the blast could tear your plane apart or send it flying out of control where you could risk crashing. Fw 190A-8, Me 262A-2a, Do 335 (A-1 & B-1), and Go 229. In Firepower, carried only by the Ho 229 V5. Torpedoes Torpedoes are the perfect tools of anti-shipping. Most ships are sunk in a instant from direct contact, while Cruisers taking 2 to 3 to be sent to the bottom of the English Channel. Torpedoes will slow down with overtime so it is vital you line up towards the side of the ship at it's most vulnerable spot. Torpedoes count as bombs because if you some how drop it directly on top of a land target it will be destroyed instantly but with no blast radius. Strangely, torpedoes do not need to be aim perfectly and can be dropped from any angle and height, so perfect accuracy is not required. Mk 13 Carried by B-26 Marauder. Mk VIII Carried by Mosquito, B-25 Mitchell. LT F5b Carried by Fw 190A-5, Fw 190A-8, and Ju 88A4. In Firepower, carried only by the Do 217 M-1. Firepower Specials This unqiue bombs are featured in the Firepower only add on. 4,000 lb bomb Double the carnage from the 2,000 lb bomb, this is carried along side other bombs in the bomb bays of heavy 4 engine allied bombers for day and night raids on the mainland. Carried only by Lancaster Mk III. Grand Slam bomb A giant 22,000 lb earthquake bomb, carried by the one and only Avro Lancaster. 8 meters long and 6.5 tons of TNT, this is the stuff of terror. What of the purpose of this horrific up scaled Tallboy? To destroy the biggest and most impenetrable bunkers, facilities, and airfields. But unlucky for you, and lucky for the Germans, only one can be carried. If you drop it on a cruiser it will be destroyed completely. Used only by Avro Lancaster Mk 1. Firepower: Nuclear If the B-17's cousin from the Pacific was imported to Europe, or the Nazi's suddenly got ahead of us technologically, who knows what history could of become with these nightmarish weapons in the biggest "What-if" scenario of the Second World War? The Atom Bomb will destroy EVERYTHING caught in the blast regardless of how tough the target is and it will even knock aircraft (and the player) out of the sky almost instantly. WARNING! TO ENSURE YOU DO NOT GET CAUGHT IN THE BLAST UPON DETONATION MAKE YOU SURE YOU ARE ABOVE 10,000 FEET OR 3,048 METERS OR AT ANY HIGHER SAFE ALTITUDE OR YOUR PLANE WE BE INCINERATED FROM THE SHEER FORCE OF THE SHOCK WAVE! Do note that the atom bombs in Firepower have a smaller blast yield than in real life, of about 3 miles/4.8 kilometers, or about 1/3 the size of Paris. Flying into the mushroom cloud after detonation will not choke out your plane's engine or harm your pilot from fallout. Nuclear Payload: Little Boy The Little Boy was a Uranium filled atom bomb that was dropped by B-29A Super Fortress "Elona Gay", on Hiroshima on August 6th, 1945. The 10 foot long bomb was filled with 15 kilotons of Uranium-235 TNT. The Little Boy can only be carried by the B-29. A giant flash and shock wave will appear upon impact followed by a mushroom cloud. Performance is about the same as Fat Man Nuclear Payload: Fat Man The Fat Man was a Plutonium filled atom bomb that was the the final answer in ending the war when it was dropped by B-29A "Bockscar" on the city on Nagasaki on August 9th, 1945. Fat Man was round shaped in filled with 21 kiloton of Plutonium which imploded upon detonation. The Fat Man also can only be carried by the B-29. On impact will be a huge blinding boom with a mushroom cloud forming afterwards. Performance is similar to the Little Boy, but with more yield. Virus House In 1943, Germany was working with experiments on heavy water in Norway until the power plants got destroyed by allies. Now let's say their atomic project went unnoticed and brought out their new toy to the allies of western Europe. You get the story. The Virus House bomb is radiological dirty bomb, about the size of a 500 kg bomb looking like any other. It can be carried by a fighter jet or tucked inside a bomber. Performance is lesser than the American bombs. Carried by Ar 234, Do 217 M-1, and Ho 229 V5. Category:Weapons Category:Bombs Category:Explosive Weapons